Fire and Blood
by konohasfangirl
Summary: "She was reborn into a world where killing was normal. Where killing was considered Just. Even when she was covered in fire and blood, she just couldn't bring herself to kill someone. She wasn't some Kunoichi who was prepared to do anything for a mission or for her village. She was just a girl trying to survive." Set during Minato era.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Let's explain some things before you start this story. 1) This is during Minato's time. Yes, the other parents of the konoha 11 group is indeed here. Well, most of them anyway. 2) I know that Minato is actually younger than them (them= Fugaku, Inochi, Chouza, Hizashi and Hiashi, Shikaku, and Tsume, though i'm not 100% if he's younger than all of them or not) by a few years or so, maybe like two or three years. But this is a FanFiction, so not everything is going to be exactly the same as the manga/anime. But only some details like that is different. The third war and whatnot will still happen. 3) The oc hadn't actually seen Naruto, she only remembers a few things about the show because of how popular it was. So, she saw it on social media, heard people talking about it, etc. 4) I'm making up the story as I go, so, bare with me guys.**

 **Once again, this is a FanFiction and it** _ **will**_ **differ from the actual show.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

" _I'm not afraid of death because I don't believe in it. It's just getting out of one car, and into another." -John Lennon_

* * *

 **BLOOD AND FIRE**

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

 **A NEW LIFE**

 _Posted 5/16/17_

Death was something that was unavoidable. It was everywhere, really. But what happens when you die? Do you fear it or welcome it with open arms? Where do you go? Do you simply sit in darkness, resting peacefully, or do you go to heaven or hell?

I suppose I wasn't much of a religious person. Sure, I believed that there could have been something else other than science that created everything we know of today, but did I believe in god? No. Not in the slightest.

Maybe if I did believe in god I wouldn't be in this situation right now, but it's too late.

On December 17, 2017, a woman named Scarlett Johnson, had passed due to a tragic hit and run. Perhaps, if the other driver called right after the accident, she could have survived. Instead, she bled out. She couldn't have cried out for help because a piece of glass from the windshield had lodged itself within her neck, making it impossible for any sound to leave her mouth. She couldn't raise her arms and swing them around rapidly to catch anyone's attention, because her right arm was broke and the bone in her wrist was popping out of her skin while her left arm had a large gash near the muscle that functions her arm movements between her shoulder and arm.

She had half of her body outside of the car while the other half had somehow managed to get crushed under the car. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk, and she could hardly breath.

She was dying. _I_ was dying.

They wouldn't come for me in time and I knew today was the day of my death. One day before my birthday too. It felt like it hours, but it was only minutes. All I could feel was pain and my own blood leaving my body. I could feel myself weakening, my eyes shutting, and my throat closing. Even with my eyes shut, I could still see the car on top of my body, crushing some of my ribs completely and causing me to have trouble breathing. I was lucky the glass wasn't deep enough to cut off my ability to breath at all. Maybe that's just wishful thinking, or perhaps my death would have been quicker that way and I wouldn't have to suffer longer?

I would never know.

I probably should have been angrier about all this. The person that hit me with their car didn't even have the balls to stay and see what they have done to me, I wouldn't even get an apology or see who did it. Because _I'm_ dying and _they_ killed me.

I suppose I wasn't that mad because I had a decent life, enough to be satisfied with accomplishing what I had wanted. I became a doctor at age twenty-two and became pretty well known. I got engaged to a stern brown haired man with dark brown eyes who always worked. Maybe I was a little angry about dying. Because I never got to marry him, but maybe its for the best. We didn't get along well and half the time I questioned if I really loved the guy.

I only agreed to be in a relationship with him for my parents sake. They wanted me to be with a guy who could take care of me. They wanted me to be a housewife and _'stop playing doctor'._ I knew if I didn't accept the relationship proposal my parents would have most likely disowned me. Now, it doesn't even matter.

As I drew what would be my final breath, I finally came up with a small conclusion. Death is _not_ peaceful. Death is full of pain, loneliness and confusion, mainly just pain though.

* * *

When I first became conscious, I didn't register much at all. I saw everything in blurs and if I'm being honest it was quite annoying. What was more annoying though, was not being able to function independently. I couldn't feed myself. I couldn't bathe myself. I couldn't even wipe myself.

Reincarnation was not something I tried desperately in my past life to think and learn about. Sure, I learned about it in middle school but it wasn't something we needed to cling on. In fact, I mainly ignored the whole theory on it. I didn't think it was possible, only something we human used to make death a little easier to deal with. I guess I should have believed it, but once again, it was too late.

It didn't take me to long to understand what had happened to me. As soon as I felt a light tap on the back and began sucking on a nipple on instinct, it was pretty obvious.

For the first three months of my life, I grieved for my old life. I screamed, cried, and thrashed. I felt sorry for my caretakers, but at the same time I wasn't. After all, everyone should have the right to grieve, even me.

* * *

Once I got my vision, I noticed that my mother was beautiful. As in breathtakingly beautiful. Though, my father was nowhere around. Perhaps he was dead? Or simply left us?

My mother looked short, I couldn't really tell though, due to my small baby size. She had curly medium length hair that was a dark chestnut color. She wore a long sleeved dress and had wide hips and medium sized breast. She had bright green eyes and always carried a soft smile on her face.

She was probably one of the only reasons I actually tried to do anything in this life.

"Miho." Mother hummed with a smile as she went to pick me up. I gave her a small toothless grin, raising my arms up towards her.

I acted as any child would. I didn't want to scare her. She was taking care of me on her own and loved me unconditionally. It actually hurt sometimes, how much she cared for me.

"I love you, Miho." She smiled, placing a soft kiss on my forehead as she carried me around the house. I felt a small ache in my chest as she looked at me with those bright loving eyes.

 _I'm not your daughter._ I wanted to cry out to her, apologize to her for possibly stealing the body of her daughter. _Please don't look at me like that. I'm not her._

This woman loved me so much and did everything in her power to take care of me. I felt guilty, even though it wasn't my fault I was reborn.

I began to care for her during the past few months. So, the least I could do was be the daughter she had wanted.

* * *

After eight months of being carried everywhere and/or crawling everywhere, I was finally going to teach myself to walk. I've tried a few times, but ended up landing on my ass. I'm sure I'll have it this time.

I grabbed tightly onto the chair leg as I pulled myself up with shaky legs. Mother watched me with green eyes wide with shock.

 _Step one: standing. Complete._

I took one step forward without falling, I almost lost balance for a few seconds though. After a second I took one more step forward. Slowly but surely, I began to walk towards my mother.

 _Step two: walk. Complete._

"Come on, Miho!" She cheered excitedly, causing me to feel giddy. I felt my legs becoming weaker. So, with my pudgy legs, I took to a small sprint towards her.

I wouldn't even call it a sprint. Honestly, I was basically just stumbling towards her a little faster than I was before. She didn't care though. She was just happy that I was walking.

"Mama!" I shouted with a grin as I landed in her lap, causing the said woman to look at me with tears in her eyes.

She hugged me tightly with a happy laugh. "Good job, Miho!"

 _Learning how to walk: Complete._

* * *

The first time I saw myself was right after I learned how to walk. I walked into the bathroom, for the first time might I add, and noticed a large body length mirror. Curiously, I walked towards it and was met with my reflection.

In front of me was a child with bright fiery hair that went a little past her shoulders. My hair actually looked like a flame. Different shades of orange, red, and yellow, were all mushed together, looking like one bright flame. It was beautiful, yet there was something about it that made me uneasy. Hair wasn't supposed to look like this, right?

I had soft green eyes, the same shade as my mothers. I basically looked just like her, other than my hair of course. I felt a large smile on my face, not noticing my mother come behind me with an amused grin.

"She's very pretty, ne?" Mother said as she put a hand on my head and crouched down to my level. "That beautiful girl is you, Miho."

She was right. I was really pretty and I don't mean it concededly. My old life, everyone had blemishes but as I looked at my new body, I couldn't find one. Then again, maybe it's because I look just like my mother.

* * *

My first birthday was uneventful to say the least. My mother had a few friends that brought their kids though. Most of those friends of hers had a headband on with the symbol of a leaf on it. I wasn't quite sure where I've seen it though, possibly in my old life?

The adults left the room, mother included, to let us kids play. Though, I didn't know how much we could really do, considering we were all only one year olds, maybe less for a few of them. We all sat in a small circle.

Two twins sat next to each other, both male. They had long brown hair and pale pupil-less eyes and a blank expression. They were actually pretty creepy looking, I mean, who didn't have pupils? Maybe they were blind?

Directly in front of the twins was a boy with spiky dark hair that was styled into a small ponytail. He had smallish eyes that were a dark black color and it looked as if he would fall asleep at any moment.

Next to him on his right side, was a chubby boy with bright red hair and purple squiggly lines on his cheeks. He had tiny looking black eyes and he was quietly nibbling on what seemed to be some type of food. Since he didn't have enough teeth to actually chew, he was mainly just sucking on it.

On the left of the ponytailed kid, was a boy with somewhat spiky blonde hair. His hair wasn't a bright blonde, it looked slightly dulled, like a darkish blonde hair color. He too, had pupil less eyes, but instead of a pale color they were just a simple blue color. He was mainly just staring at the other kids, including me, with a tilt of his head.

Next to him, was a boy with dark brown hair and onyx colored eyes. He had a small frown on his face as he looked at all the children, it even seemed like he was glaring at all of us. Maybe he was just hungry?

Next was a girl, surprisingly. All of the other kids seemed to be boys so far, though she did kind of like boyish. But she was definitely a girl. She had spiky brown hair and brown eyes with red triangle like marks going down hair cheeks. She had a wolfish smirk on her face.

Seriously, why are all these kids so weird? Their not even technically toddlers and they all have some weird thing going already. If anything, I seem the most normal. I let out a small snort at that. Because being an adult trapped in a baby's body was _normal._

I turned my head, finally noticing I forgot a kid. He had spiky bright blonde hair. When I say bright, I mean bright. It was like I was looking at the sun. He was looking at me with beautiful blue eyes, and damn was I jealous of this kids eyes. They were just so _blue._

After a second, I realized he was oddly close to my face. I blinked. "Hello?"

He gave me a soft smile and pointed to my hair. "Like!"

Well, that certainly wasn't expected. I blinked again before a small smile formed on my face. "Thanks."

We all sat in silence for a few moments before the adults came back out, wished me a happy birthday and took their children with a small goodbye. Yes, that certainly was uneventful.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _UNEDITED_


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello again! I'm actually surprised at how positive you all are about this story. When I posted the first chapter I was nervous since there isn't a lot on the konoha 11's parents, so I'm basically just winging it. Anyways, here's the next chapter of Fire and Blood. Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Healing takes courage, and we all have courage, even if we have to dig a little to find it." Tori Ames_

* * *

 **FIRE AND BLOOD**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **THE ACADEMY**

 _Posted 5/18/17_

"Miho, the academy starts soon." Mother spoke up softly, removing her gaze from the book she was reading. "Do you know if you want to be a Kunoichi or not?"

"A Kunoichi?" I asked confused, because she never mentioned it before. Perhaps it had to do with the ninja?

"Yes." Mother nodded with a serious look in her eyes. "A Kunoichi is a female Shinobi. Shinobi protect our village from any harm." She explained before quietly adding, "Your father was a Shinobi."

"My father...?" My eyes widened as I looked at her. This was the first time she had ever spoke about him. It was as if he was some big secret. Maybe he was famous? "Who is my father?"

Mother tensed slightly before hesitantly responding. "Who _was_ your father." She corrected quietly.

"Your father was a very brave Shinobi who had gotten killed on a tough mission. He was sent to assassinate a very dangerous person. He completed the mission, but died in the process." Her voice was firm, meaning that the subject was to be dropped.

"If I become a Kunoichi… would I have to kill someone?" I didn't think I could kill someone, because that was wrong and against my morals. But I don't know, considering i've never been in a situation where I would need to. Maybe it wasn't wrong here, but it certainly was in my world. And why would they be raising _children_ to become murders? What type of fucked up world was this?

"I suppose that all depends." Mother answered honestly with a small shrug. "If you're strong enough to stop your enemy, instead of killing them. I'm not too sure though, since I'm a civilian."

I knew I didn't have much time to think about this since the academy started soon. I can find away to avoid killing if I knock my opponent out, but would I be forced to kill if it came down to it? If anything, I'll go to the academy for self defense. Since my father's identity seemed to be kept secret, the only chance I would have to figure it out would be to become a Shinobi so I could get hidden information that was only seen by the eyes of those with status.

It was the smartest way to survive in this world. What were civilians supposed to do if someone attacked the village? They couldn't fight, because they didn't have the skills to do so. They couldn't run, because Shinobi are faster. And they couldn't hide, because Shinobi could easily find them.

This is a world full of _wars._ If you were a civilian, then what could you do? Nothing. All you could do is watch the people around you die and pray you make it out alive. But if I became a Shinobi I would have a chance. I could survive and protect those around me. But I was a healer not a killer. My whole life was about saving people's lives, not ending them.

"Is there a way I can help people?" I asked her. Since I was already a doctor in my old life it wouldn't be hard to learn how they do it here, considering I had such a large grasp on healing as it is. "Like a healer?"

"Ah." Mother made a slight tick noise and gave a nod with a small smile. "Yes, you're thinking of medical ninjutsu."

"Medical ninjutsu?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes, Miho. Medical ninjutsu." Mother repeated giving my head a pat. "We use it to heal wounds, get rid of poisons, etc. Basically we use it to save lives. It's difficult though for some because it takes strong chakra control in order to do it."

"Do you think I could?" I asked, slightly nervous of her answer. If I could heal again, would be the best possible outcome. I would be useless if I couldn't kill someone, but perhaps I can make that up by healing.

"Hmm." Mother hummed quietly as she thought about it. "Yes, I think you could. You're very intelligent for your age. Some would call you a prodigy actually. With your brain you'd do just fine, I just don't know about your chakra."

My mind was made and it wouldn't be changed. "I'm going to be a medical nin." I stated firmly, making mother laugh.

For the rest of that afternoon mother told me stories about Lady Tsunade who happened to be the best healer the leaf has ever seen.

* * *

The academy was boring, especially on the first day. They mainly just got all the students into one hall and ranted about the rules and whatnot. Then the third Hokage came and gave a speech about The Will Of Fire and dismissed us all for lunch before we would get told our classes. We returned to the giant hallway as they begun calling out names belonging to classes.

A man with a shiny bald head stood in front of all of us with a glare. He had green eyes and dark bags under them. "Class 32A will consists of these following children."

"Aburame Shibi!"

A boy with fuzzy looking dark hair walked forward. He had a long sleeved tannish gray shirt that covered half of his face and dark sunglasses. He stood next to the teacher and pushed his sunglasses higher on his nose.

"Akimichi Chouza!"

Another boy stepped forward. I recognized him from my first birthday, though I shouldn't remember it. Perks of being an adult in the body of a five year old. He had red hair and purple squiggly lines on his cheeks. He stood next to the Aburame as he ate a bag of chips.

"Hyuga Hiashi and Hyuga Hizashi!"

Wow two names at once? They must be special.

Two boys stepped forward, twins. They too were at her birthday. The Hyuga twins stood next to the Akimichi and glared at anyone who made eye contact with them.

I could already tell how much fun everyone's gonna have with those two.

"Inuzuka Tsume!"

This time a girl stepped forward. She also happened to be at my birthday. She had short messy brown hair that went into different directions and had a sharp tooth poking out of her smirk. She joined the line and stood there with her arms crossed as she smirked at everyone.

Its slightly suspicious that most of the people at my birthday just happened to be in this class. Well, not all of them yet.

"Namikaze Minato!"

Once again, a boy stepped forward. He was the boy at my party who liked my hair. He had bright sun colored hair and even brighter blue eyes. Those damn eyes that I'm still jealous about. He gave everyone a smile and slight wave as he stood next to the Inuzuka.

"Nara Shikaku!"

Another boy stepped forward, well, it was more like he dragged forward. He walked slow and had a slight slouch that made him seem very tired. Or just lazy. He had dark hair that was set into a spiky ponytail and dark eyes. Just like at my birthday, it seemed like the only thing he wanted to do was nap.

"Uchiha Fugaku!"

A boy stepped forward. Once again, exactly like my birthday, He had a deep frown and seemed to be glaring at nothing yet everything at the same time. He had brown hair and onyx eyes. He walked to the line, looking as if he wanted to kill someone.

Watanabe Miho!"

I stepped forward at the sound of my name, giving a small closed eye smile and polite bow before I stood in line.

"Yamanaka Inoichi!"

Another boy, seriously though what's up with all the boys here? Anyways, he was the last one that went to my party. He had dull blonde hair and pupil-less blue eyes. Once again, he was observing everyone. Only this time, he seemed more social. Offering a few smiles.

He called a few other names but I didn't pay attention much. Well, until he called my name that is. Now I understood why they all went to my birthday. Most likely because we would all would be in the same class.

"That is all the students belonging to class 32A!" The man said as he turned to us, giving us a hard glare. "Follow me and I'll take you to your classroom."

We all gave him a nod as he began to walk. After a few twists and turns through hallways we made it to a class room. He knocked on the door twice. Another man opened the class door. Unlike the man that had brought us here, this one seemed a little nicer.

He had long blue hair that was put into a loose ponytail and dark brown eyes. He was wearing the normal chunin vest attire and had a small smile on his face as he greeted us.

The man from before turned to us again after he had said something to the new man. A glare was still on his face. "This is Tanaka Sora! He will be your teacher for the next few years until you graduate! I expect you all to treat him with respect. Got that!?" He shouted.

Once again, we all gave him a nod.

"What was that?!" He glared. "I can't hear you!"

Jesus, these teachers were like military Sargent's. I mean, what happened to this guy today? Why was he so angry?

"Yes!" We all said loudly, hoping this man would stop screaming at us. He gave us a small smirk and walked away, giving Tanaka a nod.

"Well, class. Come on in." He gave us a smile, opening the door wider for all of us to walk in. He made us stand in a line in front of the classroom. He stood in front of us with a polite smile. "Students, you may call me Sora Sensei. We will have arranged seats. As I call out your name you will stand next to me and tell us a few things about yourself. After you finish introducing yourself you may go to your desk. Understood?"

Assigned seats on the first day? First we get yelled at like we're in the military, now we're getting assigned seats? How strict is this school?

Nevertheless, we all gave a nod of understanding.

"Aburame Shibi. Row one, seat one." Unlike the other guy, he didn't scream out names, he simply just called them.

Aburame Shibi stood forward, raising his sunglasses on his nose. He talked quietly. We all had to be dead silent in order to hear this guy. "My name is Aburame Shibi. Call me Shibi. Why? Because Aburame is what everyone calls my father. I like all types of insects but I prefer the kikaichu beetles that live within me. Why? Because they are my comrades." That was all he said before taking a seat.

"Akimichi Chouza. Row one, seat two."

"My name is Akimichi Chouza!" He started as he stood in front of the students with a nervous smile as he stopped eating. "I like pork! I'll still eat any type of food you give me though! Hehe. Well, not everything. Vegetables are kinda gross." He cringed at the thought of vegetables. "Just call me Chouza!" He ended his intro by walking to his seat.

"Hyuga Hiashi. Row one, Seat three."

One of the twins stood forward. His voice was blank. "I am Hyuga Hiashi. I am the clan heir of the Hyuga clan. I have a twin. I do not care what you call me." Was all he said before sitting. This guy sure had a stick up his ass.

"Hyuga Hizashi. Row two, seat one."

The other twin stepped up. "I am Hyuga Hizashi. I am the twin of Hyuga Hiashi. You may call me whichever you prefer." This guy kind of had a stick up his ass, it just wasn't as high up as his brothers, or he just didn't care about the introduction and wanted to get it over with.

"Inuzuka Tsume. Row two, seat two."

The girl with the red triangle marks on her face stood forward. Since she was closer I noticed a small wolf looking dog on her shoulder. She gave us a large grin. "Names Inuzuka Tsume, call me Tsume. I have a ninken," She points to the dog on her shoulder, "His name is Kuromaru. My clan is known for working mainly with dogs. We also have a few vets. I like fighting and training to use my clan techniques." She finished, taking a seat.

Were all these kids using chakra? Since my mom is a civilian, she couldn't teach me how to use it. Sigh. Only if my father was around.

"Namikaze Minato. Row two, seat three."

"I'm Namikaze Minato. Please just call me Minato." The blonde smiled. Up close he was decently cute for his age, he was obviously gonna get a bunch of fangirls when he was older. "I like to learn and train. My dream is to become the next Hokage." He gave a smile again as students gaped at him while he took his seat.

"Nara Shikaku. Row three, seat one."

The boy groaned as he dragged his feet forward. "Just call me Shikaku." He sighed. "I like napping and shogi." He dragged himself to his seat, lazily putting a hand under his chin.

"Uchiha Fugaku. Row three, seat two."

"My name is Uchiha Fugaku. You may call me Fugaku, considering how many Uchiha there are. I like learning about my clan's Dojutsu. That is all." He said, glaring at all of us with a frown before taking his seat.

"Watanabe Miho. Row three, seat three."

"Hello! My name is Watanabe Miho, but please call me Miho. I like reading and learning. I wish to become a medical nin and saves lives." I gave a soft smile before bowing politely. "Please take care of me!"

What can I say? Mother taught me to always be polite.

I took a seat next to a blushing Minato and looked forward as the last student begins to introduce himself.

"Yamanaka Inoichi. Row four, seat one."

"I am Yamanaka Inoichi. Please call me Inoichi. I like to learn about my clans mind technique." He smiled before taking a seat.

"Good." Sora Sensei smiled. "Now today we will be going over our class schedule and what we'll be learning over the years."

 **CHAPTER END**

 _UNEDITED_


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hello again! Honestly, this story is trash compared to my new one lol. Please go check that one out, it's also a Naruto fic and I think you all would appreciate that one more. This story is something that I just do, I don't really plan have the stuff I write down with this, while the other when I do and take my time writing it. So, please check that one out. Its called** _ **chained.**_

 **But I would like to say a few things before we continue the story. First, Miho is going to be embarrassingly weak for awhile. She wasn't taught anything about being a shinobi like most of the kids because of her mom being a civi and her dad being nowhere. Hell, she hasn't even began running laps. So before you all get mad and start screaming at me for making such a weak character, its for a good reason. Don't forget that nobody is strong as hell when they start out,** _ **nobody.**_ **We all saw how weak little Naruto was as a kid. But as time flew by he got stronger and stronger. That, my friends, is called character development. Though, Miho is a different case, considering she's an adult in a child's body. She will still have character development throughout this series. She will adjust to this new life and eventually become strong enough to endure it. Though, can't really say how this is all going to go. Also, sorry for the sloppy chapter. Next chapter will be better, Promise! But anyways, welcome to another chapter for Fire and Blood. Enjoy!**

* * *

" _It's okay if you fall down and lose your spark. Just make sure that when you get back up, you rise as the whole damn fire." Colette Werden_

* * *

 **FIRE AND BLOOD**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **THE CHAKRA MADE OF FLAMES**

The first few months of the academy was easy. We learned about your simple school subjects such as math, science, history, etc. We avoided topics such as chakra, jutsu, and basically anything that a shinobi truly needed. Most likely because we were all just starting out. Well, until today that was.

"Good morning class!" Sora Sensei greeted

cheerfully. "Today we will be working with chakra."

The class buzzed with excitement at the news. They were all tired of the boring stuff, including me. I already knew most of what they were teaching me, so it was _especially_ boring for me.

"About time!" Tsume grinned as Kuromaru let out a bark, agreeing with what she said.

"Now, now." Sora Sensei raised his left hand with a teasing grin. "You didn't let me finish." Instantly, the class falls silent. Sora Sensei smiles as he begins to explain what we were doing today.

"First, You'll summon your chakra. To summon your chakra you must meditate and focus on doing so. It might take some of you some time to find it, but you'll get it. After doing that, I'll be giving you a special rock." Sora Sensei lifts his right hand up to reveal a large silver rock lying in the palm of his hand

"You will pump chakra from your hand and into this rock. If the rock breaks or cracks, then you have used too much chakra." Just as he said that, the rock in his hand broke in half, causing the class to gasp.

"But if you apply the right amount of the chakra to the rock, then it will go back together." The rock glowed a bright blue as it molded together, as if it never broke in the first place.

"And if you apply the correct chakra after it breaks, it should buzz slightly and look like it's shaking." The rock in his hand made a quiet humming noise as it began to shake.

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath of air as I focused on finding anything that seemed odd. After a few tries, I felt something stir inside me. It was warm, like a fire, but it didn't burn. I feel like an idiot for not noticing, since I didn't have chakra in my first life. It took awhile, but I got a grasp on it. I took one deep breath before trying to summon some of my chakra out of my body.

Suddenly, I felt warm. Like I was in a soft cocoon. Or for a better explanation, it felt like I was in a tight blanket burrito. But better. It was as if I was standing over a heater after being in a blizzard for hours with frostbite.

"Miho!" I heard someone call. They sounded worried, scared even. "Miho! Stop! You're on fire! Stop using your chakra!"

What? I'm on fire? I think I would be in pain if I was in fire.

I opened my eyes slowly to see something warm surrounding me. It was beautiful, if I was being honest. Instead of being afraid of what was happening, I couldn't help but be awed. Red, orange, and yellow, surrounded me entirely. A bright _fire_ surrounded me.

I didn't even understand how this was possible. Why wasn't it burning me? If anything, it seemed like it was protecting me.

Realizing what was happening, I instantly stopped pushing my chakra out, causing the flames to vanish like they were never there to begin with.

I looked up to see all the students staring at me with wide eyes. From fear or shock, I couldn't tell.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean nothing is wrong?!" Mother's voice boomed through the hospital as she glared at the nurse. I think this was the first time I've ever seen her get upset.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am!" The nurse stuttered. "But I couldn't find anything wrong with your daughter."

"Of course you couldn't!" Mother snapped at her. "Get me a doctor then!"

"Yes m-ma'am!" The nurse left quickly as mother sighed and sat down besides me.

I didn't see why she was so worried. I wasn't hurt at all. "I'm fine, mother." I said, trying to calm her down.

"You're not fine." Mother said. I was about to retort, she glared at me. "You were on _fire_ Miho! Literally! That is not okay!"

"But It didn't even hurt me! Can't we just go home?" I whined. Yes, I actually whined. I was hungry. She made me skip lunch because of this hospital visit. So, I had a good reason for it.

We sat in silence for a while before a doctor came into the room. He had short dark brown hair that was brushed back and out of his face. He had squinty brown eyes and had a small smile as he greeted us. "I'm Hayashi Hiro, just call me Hiro for now. I'll be your doctor for this evening."

"My daughter was on fire this afternoon after finding her chakra." Mother said, not even giving the doctor a moment to adjust to his new patient.

Hiro raised a brow at my mother and gave her a polite nod. "So I've heard."

"Please summon your chakra, Miho." He asked, keeping his gaze on me.

"What?!" Mother shrieked as she grabbed me, squeezing me tightly as she glared at the man. "Are you trying to kill my baby!?"

"No ma'am." Hiro gave her a closed eye smile. "I simply need to see the problem. The fire didn't burn her. So, it's unlikely it's going to burn her now." He explained. "Also, I would advise you to let go of her, she's turning blue."

Mother instantly let go, causing me to inhale deeply, while slightly choking. Mother apologized quickly and gave me a pat on the back.

Hiro gave me a small nod. So, I did the same thing as before.

I heard mother let out a loud gasp as I once again felt the heat of the fire lightly nip and my skin. A small smile came formed on my face as I opened my eyes. I'm _never_ gonna get tired of that am I?

I looked over at mother who happened to have tears in her eyes as she looked at me. She looked just as awed as I did.

"Miho…" She mumbled softly with wide eyes as she admired the flames that surrounded me.

I looked towards Tora who gave me a nod, signaling I could stop. After the flames vanished, he turned towards my mother.

"I've never seen that before, but I know it's something that can only be passed down." His eyes narrowed at her as he voice got lower. As if he was suspecting something. "Just _who_ was her father?"

Mother instantly froze, looking away from Hiro's eyes. Hiro sighed as he figured he wouldn't get an answer from the woman. I am just as upset as you buddy. I've been trying to figure out who my dad was for years.

"Anyways," Hiro changed the subject, looking back at me. "She has an unusually high amount of spiritual chakra. A, what was, an _impossible_ amount of spiritual chakra."

"Will it hurt her?" Mother asked worried. "The spiritual chakra?"

"No, if anything it means she'll have larger chakra reserves than your average student." Hiro explained.

"What do we do about the, uh, fire situation?" I asked, finally speaking up. "I don't think I can just turn into flames everytime I use chakra."

"I don't know much I can help you there." Hiro shrugged.

"Maybe there's a way I could mix my spiritual chakra with my physical…" I wondered out loud to myself. "Perhaps it'll settle the flames."

Hiro looked at me suddenly. "Miho, do you happen to want to study to be a medical nin?"

"Yes, why?" I asked looking over at him curiously.

"How would you like to train under me?" He questioned.

"Really?!"

* * *

After working out a schedule with Hiro Sensei, I started to walk home from the hospital. Mother left a little earlier and left me with Hiro Sensei.

During the weekends I would go to the hospital and meet up with him. During the week I had to read a medical book that he gave me and do some training to increase my stamina. Every day after school I had to run one lap around Konoha. I think the man is trying to kill me, honestly. He said as soon as that one lap started to get easy, I had to do two, then three, then four, and well, you get the point. What a slave driver.

On the bright side, we were able to get rid of the flames. Well, not necessarily get rid of per say. Because of my large amount of spiritual chakra, I was able to grasp it and use it as if it was just my normal chakra. In away it was like having two chakra reserves. Hiro Sensei said it should be impossible to separate my spiritual chakra completely and use it as normal chakra, it was obviously something that was, once again, passed down from my father.

Who the _hell_ was my father? What else could he do? What else can _I_ do? I guess those questions would have to wait for another day.

I guess it's good that I'm going to become a medical nin, since I basically suck at fighting. I'm good at dodging though. Well, kinda. Because I'm so slow I still get hit sometimes. Most of the times, actually.

Another reason why Hiro Sensei is making me run laps. Stamina is great to have, but speed? Better to have.

I ignored some of the stares I got from people and walked up towards my house. I let out a small hiss as I stubbed my toe. Looking down, I noticed a large rock. Specifically one of the rocks Sora Sensei had given out for the class. On it was a little piece of paper that had initials on it. _N. M_ _ **.**_

I looked at the rock with a small smile, ignoring the heat that started to burn my cheeks. "Blondie huh?"

 **CHAPTER END**

 _UNEDITED_

* * *

 **READ THE A/N: Once again, Sorry for the sloppy work here. This chapter felt very rushed and I completely apologize for it. Since this chapter did a shitty job at explaining some things, i'll do it here. The whole fire chakra thing, came from her father, who we know nothing about. Since she was reborn and already lived a life, she has an unusually high amount of spiritual chakra, and it will only keep going as she gets older. Her physical chakra is low on the other hand, but strong due to the flames. Basically, she can burn the hell outta you if you touch her or the flames when she activates it. Being able to use her spiritual chakra, also comes from her father, it'll be more explained later on. She will be able to do a few things later on with her fire. Such as shooting it and whatnot. But she won't be using it a lot. It's kind of like a last resort to her, since she doesn't want to really hurt people and whatnot. That's basically all that needs to be explained for right now, and who do you think gave her the rock? Hmmm. Nah, it's actually pretty obvious who it is lol. So, next chapter I'll make it extra long for you guys and make sure it's a hell of a lot better! I swear on it!** _ **I never go back on my word! That's my ninja way!**_ **Lol, I'm just fucking with you all with that Naruto quote. But no, I promise the next chapter will be great and loooong.**


End file.
